The concept of “on board technology” was introduced in International Patent Application No. PCT/AU99/00185 (WO 99/47819) and the contents of this are imported herein by reference.
In WO 99/47819, an aspect of “on board technology” was disclosed in connection with elements such as building panels, where one panel had protrusions and another recesses or pits adapted to receive the protrusions, so that one panel could be fixed to the other.
The present application deals with other aspects of “on board technology” which, as will be apparent from the description below, has far, far wider application than that of the building industry.